


Cross My Heart

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Curse, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Fun, Implied Sexual Content, RUNNER UP best fluff, RUNNER UP best hea, Sappy, Swearing, WINNER best comedy, minor infidelity, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: When Draco Malfoy Leaves Astoria Greengrass at the altar, she vows never to get into another relationship. But then Neville Longbottom comes into her life and everything changes...WINNER: BEST COMEDY,  RUNNER UP: BEST FLUFF, RUNNER UP: BEST HEA SMaR MASH-UPS!
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 53
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sing Me a Rare: The Mash-Ups





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing Me a Rare: Mash-Ups. Much love to my beta and alpha Pia.  
> WINNER: BEST COMEDY, RUNNER UP: BEST FLUFF, RUNNER UP: BEST HEA SMaR MASH-UPS!  
> Titanium - David Guetta Ft. Sia  
> Hallelujah - Paramore  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Titanium  
I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Hallelujah  
Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
We gotta make it fly faster than I'm falling in love  
This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "Hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

_This was it,_ Astoria Greengrass, soon to be Malfoy, thought to herself. The day was finally here that they had all been waiting for. Was it a day they were all excited for? Not in the traditional sense. Sure, she loved her fiance and he said he loved her but they both knew deep down they were only getting married to make their two families happy. 

She sucked in a breath as the double doors to the hall opened and she spotted her betrothed at the other end of the aisle. Her sister Daphne and best friend Pansy gave her a peck on the cheek as they walked past her and down the aisle. Next to her, her father offered his arm and she took it, waiting for her signal to proceed.

Upon reaching Draco, he took her hands in his, his palms sweaty and shaking slightly. The Wizengamot clerk began the ceremony, most of which Astoria tuned out. 

“Do you, Astoria, take Draco to be your husband? Do you vow to share your life with him, honor him, keep him in sickness and health, in sorrow and joy, and to speak the truth to him in love always?”

Astoria smiled up at her fiance and squeezed his hand. “I do”.

“Do you, Draco, take Astoria to be your wife? Do you vow to share your life with her, honor her, keep her in sickness and health, in sorrow and joy, and to speak the truth to her in love always?”

“I--I--”, Draco stuttered as he glanced towards the crowd watching them. Astoria’s smile fell from her face as he took a step back and dropped her hands.“I can’t do this Stori,” Draco whispered as the guests began to murmur. “I’m sorry.”

Draco looked out at the crowd again and announced loudly, “I’m in love with someone else.”

Gasps rippled through the crowd and Astoria faintly heard her father roar “Bloody hell!” as Draco took off down the center aisle, his mother following quickly behind him. 

“Draco? Darling! What are you doing?” Narcissa trilled in a panic.

Astoria put her hands to her stomach as she turned towards Daphne and Pansy who were standing behind her with their mouths wide open. She opened her mouth to say something but felt weak as she took a step towards them. They reached out in unison to help guide her out of the side door in the hall. As they reached the door, more gasps came from the crowd and Astoria turned to see Draco embracing a woman with bright red hair. 

“Ginny Weasley?!” Pansy whispered in disbelief. 

Before Astoria could process what was happening, Draco and that woman, Ginny, disappeared with a crack, leaving behind a mass of people in all states of emotion. Her mother and Draco’s were openly weeping, their fathers glaring daggers at each other as they tried to comfort their wives. A few of Draco’s mates were trying to hide their smirks, obviously not surprised by the day's turn of events. A small crowd of people near where the couple had disappeared were staring at a dark-haired man who was standing with a look of shock on his face. He turned his head slowly and locked eyes with Astoria for just a moment. His face matched her own; clearly, she was not the only betrayed party today. The crowd began to turn and search for her, their eyes full of pity. 

_Fuck Draco Malfoy_ she thought to herself. She wasn’t going to be the victim today, she wasn’t to give this crowd anything to pity her for. She pushed Daphne and Pansy away, gathered her full skirt in her hands and marched back to the center of the hall. The crowd all quieted down and watched her curiously. She dropped her skirt and smoothed out the wrinkles, squared her shoulders and walked down the center aisle, Daphne and Pansy falling into place right behind her. 

_Keep walking, don’t look at anyone,_ she told herself. As she passed the dark-haired man who was still standing, she glanced over at him and nodded her head softly. He looked at her in wonder and offered a nod back.

Once she exited the hall Daphne and Pansy shut the heavy doors and looked at each other before looking at her. Astoria refused to meet their gazes. “Now what?” her sister asked softly.

Astoria turned on her heel away from the hall, away from her sister and best friend. “Now I get the hell out of here.” She said turning on the spot and disappearing. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Astoria apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and exited into muggle London where she wandered around most of the afternoon. She didn’t want to face anyone at the moment and needed to get her mind wrapped around life without her ex-fiancé. She didn’t need him. No, she would be fine without Draco Malfoy in her life, but she already had a life planned out with him. They had made plans for a good life; a solid, content life. Astoria had hoped once the stress of the wedding was over, and they were able to focus on being a family, that they could have made a happy life together. Now, what was she to do?

After a bit, she entered a hidden wizard pub Pansy had taken her to a few times to get a drink and something to eat. She ordered at the bar and went to find a seat in the back when she spotted a familiar-looking man gazing at the ceiling. As she got closer she realized it was the man from the wedding, the man with _her._

She paused for a moment before plopping down across from him, startling him from his blank stare.

He blinked at her in confusion before he recognized her. “Hey,” he slurred at her. “Your fiance took my girlfriend.” He tipped his already empty glass into his mouth before looking at it confused. 

Astoria rolled her eyes and signaled for the barmaid so he could order more.

“Your girlfriend took my fiance,” she said back to him after the barmaid left.

He snorted and rubbed his hand over his face. He looked down at the table and whispered, “did you know?”

Astoria looked at the table too and whispered back, “No.” 

He tapped his fingers on the table for a moment. “I didn’t either, but I’ve been going over it in my head all day and I’m not surprised.” He took a large gulp from the glass of ale the barmaid brought to him, spilling some down his chin before he continued. “They work together. She talked about him all the time; said he was still a prat like he had been at Hogwarts and complained daily that they were assigned as partners. I couldn’t quite figure out why she was so set on coming to the wedding today; I was quite shocked we were invited.”

He paused as the barmaid returned, this time with Astoria’s chips and another round of drinks. He stole a chip, popped it in his mouth and looked at her finally.

“I guess I know why now.”

Astoria sighed and stuffed a few chips into her mouth before responding. “He never mentioned her; I didn’t even know he had a female partner.” They each ate a few more chips and sipped from their drinks.  
“I’m sorry,” she started, “I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh, sorry.” He wiped the grease from his hand and held it out to her for a shake. “I’m Neville. Neville Longbottom.”

Astoria smiled and took his hand in hers. “Astoria Greengrass.”

Neville smiled back at her, “Nice to officially meet you Astoria.”

They continued to eat and drink, becoming more and more sloshed as the evening went on. 

“What do you do for work Neville?” Astoria asked as she settled comfortably into her seat, finally feeling the stress from the day melting away.

“I’m the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts currently but I am also researching new herbal applications with a friend who is a potions master.”

“How interesting!” Astoria exclaimed. 

Neville blushed and ducked his head. “Ah, it’s nothing special, just something to keep me busy.” He wasn’t used to the interest in his work. 

“It sounds intriguing. I enjoyed Herbology and Potions in school, even if I was rubbish at them.”

“And what do you do for work?” Neville asked.

“Ah, well, I’m just a clerk part-time at a robe shop in Diagon Alley.” Astoria took a quick drink and looked away, not wanting to continue speaking of her lack of work.

Neville sensed her discomfort and offered an apology. “I’m sorry, we don’t need to speak of that if you’d rather not.” He cleared his throat and looked away as well. 

Astoria reached across the table to touch his hand. “No, it’s ok. I only work there when I can so I have something to do.” She bit her bottom lip before continuing. “I have a blood curse. It was placed on my family generations ago and, lucky me, finally surfaced to take me.”

Neville grabbed her hand in his. “I’m so sorry. Is there no cure?”

Astoria shook her head sadly. “None that we’ve been able to find.” She pulled her hand back from his. “I’m going to die young, but I’m ok with that.” She offered him a small smile. “Draco knew and we had planned a short life together so I could hopefully experience being a mother and provide him an heir..” She shrugged and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. 

Neville gazed at her silently, letting her gather herself before she continued. 

“But, now I’m going to do plan B instead.”

“What’s plan B?” Neville asked.

Astoria grinned at him. “The plan my sister and Pansy preferred I do; enjoy life. Travel, eat well, find a way to do my dream job for as long as I can.” She paused and lowered her head to gaze at him through her lashes. “Date.” 

Neville grinned back at her. “Plan B sounds grand.” He raised his glass to her and clinked it on the edge of hers before taking a drink. 

“Can we get out of here?” she blurted out, her eyes going wide at her bluntness.

Neville choked on his drink and came up coughing, his eyes watering slightly.

“Um, yes. Absolutely.” He stood and offered his hand to her again. “My place?” 

Astoria took her glass and downed the rest of the liquid in it before placing her hand in his. “Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Astoria woke up the next morning with a pounding head. She groaned and stretched in her bed, her foot colliding with something solid. And warm. She sat up quickly, the blanket falling off her naked body and she realized she was (I) not (I) in her bed. And she was not alone. She leaned over to peek at her bed partner and upon seeing his face, the memories of the past 24 hours came rushing back.

The wedding. Draco leaving her. The pub. Neville. The alcohol. Coming back to his place. More alcohol.The kissing. Her awkward attempt at removing her dress. 

_She pulled away from his fevered kisses, his hands still roaming over her body. She reached behind her to try and unzip the large white dress she had forgotten she was in._

_“You look beautiful in that dress,” he said as he planted open mouth kisses along her neck._

_Astoria grunted, and pulled the zipper harder. “Mrs. Malfoy picked it out. I hate it.”_

_Neville stopped kissing her and pulled back to look her in the eye._

_“Well then, it’s hideous,” he said, deadpanned._

_She snorted a laugh and gave up. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned in for another kiss. He reached behind her and tugged both sides of the dress roughly, breaking the zipper and finally releasing her. The dress pooled around her feet, leaving her in a white bustier bodysuit and stockings._

_“Much better,” he said lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist._

She felt herself grow warm as she remembered the sex that followed. Oh, the sex. 

She stared at him now, his face half-buried in his pillow, his mouth slightly open and smiled fondly. He was the perfect gentleman, well, at least as gentlemanly as one could get having sex with someone you just met. He started to shift in his sleep and she quickly hopped out of the bed in search of something to wear. 

She had to get out of here. She couldn’t believe she had done something like this! She grabbed a few of his clothes and pulled them on as quickly as she could. She gathered her torn wedding dress in her arms and took one last look at him before she tiptoed to his fireplace.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a handful of stops to make the right connection to her fireplace, Astoria peeked out into her shared apartment with her sister. She saw Daphne sitting on the sofa, still in her bridesmaid dress. As soon as she stepped into the room, Daphne bolted upright.

“There you are! Astoria! You had us all worried sick!” Daphne rushed to her and hugged her before pulling back and looking at her quizzically. 

“What are you wearing?”

“I…” Astoria started, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Hold on. Let me floo Pans. She’s been just as worried,” her sister said as she bent in front of the fireplace.

“Oh fuck me, did you sleep with a Hufflepuff?” Pansy shrieked at her as she came through the floo.

“What?” Astoria squeaked. “Why would you ask that?” 

Pansy gestured towards her. “You’re wearing pants that have Hufflepuff written on the side. But what is on your shirt?” Pansy pulled Astoria’s arms away from her chest. “Gryffindor? What the hell? Did you have a threesome?” Pansy demanded, glaring at her.

“I - what?? No!” She walked away from both of them into her bedroom to grab her shower robe. They followed her, still throwing questions at her.

“Well, you obviously slept with someone last night since you showed up here in men's clothes.” Her sister said matter of factly as she plopped onto Astoria's bed.

Astoria blushed and turned to find something clean to wear.

“Spill it Stori,” Pansy said, blocking her exit to the bathroom. “Was he in Hufflepuff?”

“I don’t think so?” She said, not sure of her answer. “And why would that matter?”

Pansy waved a hand in front of her face. “You’re avoiding the question.”

Astoria huffed out a breath. “What house was Neville Longbottom in?”

“Gryffin--oh my god. You slept with Neville Longbottom last night?”

Astoria ducked under Pansy’s arm and took off to the bathroom to avoid more questions. 

“ASTORIA!” They both yelled as she slammed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

Astoria continued to ignore their questions as she sat across from them at her favorite breakfast place sipping her tea.

“Guys, let me eat and think for a moment and then you can pester me,” she said finally, tucking into her plate.

Daphne and Pansy nodded their agreement and let her eat in peace.

As soon as her plate was cleared, the questions came like rapid fire.

“Where did you go? How did you meet up with him of all people?”

“How was the sex?”

“Pansy!” Astoria glared at her, turning red. “Keep your voice down.”

“Well?” Pansy whispered, winking at her.

Astoria felt herself getting warm again. “It was...it was good.” She said avoiding eye contact. 

“That’s it?” Pansy asked, unsatisfied.

“Fine. It was bloody fantastic ok? Probably the best sex I’ve ever had. He was attentive, caring, but slightly awkward.” She smiled at the memory and continued. “He was strong, confident, and I just felt so comfortable with him.” 

She looked up to see Pansy and Daphne staring at her.

“Huh. I didn’t think Longbottom had it in him.” Pansy quipped leaning back to sip her tea.

Daphne leaned towards her sister. “Are you going to see him again?” she asked.

“No, of course not,” Astoria responded, shaking her head for emphasis. 

“Why not?” Daphne asked.

“Draco left me at the altar, for someone else, just yesterday. I’m not going to jump into another relationship the next day.” Astoria paused for a moment. “What happened with Neville was fun and helped me feel better last night but that’s it.”

“What are you going to do now?” Daphne asked as their bill arrived.

Astoria shrugged and offered them both a small smile. “I’m moving onto plan b. What time I have left isn’t going to be wasted on being in another relationship. Draco and I had made an agreement, one that I was grateful for but clearly one that he wasn’t happy with. I’m not upset with Draco’s choice, although I wish he would have said something before I walked down that aisle.”

Astoria placed both hands on the table in front of her as a few tears fell down her cheeks. “Look, I don’t have time to start over with someone. I can’t fall in love or let someone else fall in love with me. It’s not fair to lead someone on when I could be dead in a few years.”

Pansy and Daphne both reached forward to take one of her hands in theirs.

“No, it’s ok. I’ve come to terms with my curse, and as much as I wanted to be a mother, plan b is full of the rest of my dreams.” She squeezed their hands and pulled back to wipe her wet eyes. 

Daphne and Pansy wiped their tears away as well. “You know you won’t be alone in this Stori,” Pansy said standing up. “We are going to help you live out every dream we can.”

Daphne stood and pulled her sister into a tight hug. “You are the strongest person I know,” she whispered into her ear. 

Astoria pulled back and gestured for Pansy to join them. “I learned from two of the strongest,” she replied smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later Astoria found herself back at work in the robe shop. She had spent the previous weeks avoiding everything in her life because, unknown to her, the morning after the wedding she spent with Daphne and Pansy was the same day the Daily Prophet headlined her humility. She had forgotten the press was in attendance; their wedding was supposed to be the event of the season. Everywhere she looked for days she saw different angles of her shocked face plastered on the front page along with the moment Draco embraced _her._ She even saw a few shots of Neville in the background.

Eventually, the prophet ran out of stories about them and material to fill the front page and Astoria felt comfortable leaving her apartment again. Draco sent her an owl explaining himself but she just skimmed the letter and tossed it. She didn’t need to read his excuses. 

So here she was, filling robe orders for students heading to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks. She had started putting together her portfolio of new designs while she stayed home and was hoping to get them owled off in a few days. She wanted nothing more than to be a designer; not just a robe shop attendant. 

The bell above the shop door signaled another customer had entered the shop. 

“I’ll be with you in a moment!” Astoria called out from behind a stack of robes she was sorting.

She heard a faint shuffle and a man cleared his throat. “Oh - okay,” he said.

Astoria froze. She recognized that voice. She peeked out from behind the robes and saw Neville standing there, bouncing from foot to foot, his hands rubbing nervously together in front of his face. She blushed and took a moment to gather herself. 

“Hi Neville,” she said coming out from behind the counter.

“Hi Astoria,” Neville responded, smiling at her. “How are you?”

“I’m….good. Now.” She chuckled softly. “It’s been a rough few weeks.”

Neville laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes, it has been interesting. Ginny came and got her stuff from my place and we talked. I’m in a better place.”

“Good, good,” Astoria responded awkwardly. Neville nodded and stared at her silently. .She rocked back on her heels and broke the silence.

“So...what brings you here?” She asked.

“Oh! Right. I am returning to Hogwarts for the new term in a couple of days and I need a few robes mended.” He gestured to the bag at his feet. “I was hoping to run into you too.”

“You - you were?” 

“Yeah,” he responded nervously. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Astoria blushed harder and her mouth went dry. “Neville, I - “

“I think you also have a few things of mine?” he continued quickly, avoiding eye contact.

She looked at him, confused. “I do?”

“Uh, my shirt? And a pair of loungers I think?”

Astoria brought her hands up to her mouth in embarrassment. “Shite, I do. I’m sorry. I should have tried to get in touch.”

“It’s alright,” he responded. “I only needed to see you; the clothes I can replace.”

He was looking at her intently and she quickly moved forward to gather his bag of robes.

“Right. Ok. This shouldn’t take too long to mend. Would you like to stop back this evening right at closing? I could have them ready and then you could come back to my place with me.” She placed the bags on the counter and turned to find him right behind her, her nose almost grazing the soft fabric of his jumper.

He was still staring at her intently when she looked up into his eyes.

“Back to your place eh?” he said, a bit cheeky.

Her eyes dropped to his lips as she continued. “To pick up your clothes.”

Neville began to smile, bringing his hands up to place them on the counter on either side of her. She ducked under his arm before he could trap her and went behind the counter.

“Neville,” she started warily. “I like you, I do, but I am not going to get into another relationship.”

He shrugged and his arms fell loosely to his sides. “You said plan B consisted of “dating” if I remember correctly.” 

Astoria blushed as she remembered their conversation in the pub. “It does, but I meant casually. Nothing serious, no strings.”

He smirked at her. “I can do no strings. I’m away for a majority of the year anyways up at Hogwarts so casual works for me.”

She looked at him for a few moments, thinking it through. “You can’t get attached, you hear me?” She said sternly as she pointed a finger at him.

He took a step back and made an X over his chest. “Cross my heart.”

She smiled at him and sighed. “Go on. Get out of here so I can get back to work.”

He clapped his hands together. “See you tonight then?”

“See you tonight,” she responded as he turned to leave.

 _Oh boy,_ she thought to herself. She hoped she wasn’t going to regret this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville arrived back at the shop just as Astoria was locking up. She guided him to the back where the floo was and dropped in some powder to take them to her apartment together.

“Oh! What do we have here?” Pansy called out loudly as they stepped from the fireplace. 

Astoria groaned and looked at Neville with her eyes round. “I am so sorry,” she whispered. 

She turned towards Pansy and her sister who were standing near them, dressed for an evening out. “Guys. You remember Neville, right?” She asked through gritted teeth. 

Pansy looked at him from head to toe and whistled. “I don’t remember him looking like this.” 

Neville blushed but held her gaze. “Parkinson.” He turned his attention to Daphne and softened his gaze. “Daphne. How are you?”

“I’m good,” she replied with a smirk. 

They all stood there awkwardly for a moment before the three of them turned their attention back to Astoria. 

“Right. We are here to get his clothes back to him.” Astoria made to walk towards her bedroom, Neville following. “Actually, you stay right here,” she said to him. “I’ll be back as quick as I can.” 

Astoria fled the room, leaving the three of them in silence. 

“Why the Hufflepuff pants Longbottom?” Pansy said breaking the silence. 

“I’m head of Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts. I need to represent the new house.”

Before she could make a retort, Astoria returned breathlessly. 

“Here you go!” She said, pushing the items into his hands. 

“What are your plans for the evening Neville?” Daphne asked quickly. 

“Uh, I don’t have any at the moment. Pack I suppose; I’m heading back in a couple of days.”

“You should come out with us.” She said giving Astoria a pointed look. 

Astoria glared at her sister. 

“Yea? I could, if Astoria wants me there,” Neville responded, looking at her. 

Astoria stood silently for a moment, contemplating. _What harm would it do?_ She thought to herself. 

“Sure, it will be fun,” she said, smiling up at Neville. 

“Bloody fantastic!” Pansy said grinning and clapping her hands together. “See you at half-past 8 then? At the Leaky? This one needs to get ready,” she said pointing at Astoria. 

“Great. I guess I will see you in a bit then,” Neville responded, turning to leave. 

Pansy yelled over her shoulder as she pushed Astoria to her room. “Feel free to bring some friends!”

~~~~~~~~~~

The girls arrived at the Leaky right on time, Astoria still complaining about the outfit Pansy and Daphne forced her into. 

“Guys, why did you make me wear this?” She groaned pulling the back of her dress down, self-conscious at the length. 

“Because you look great in it and you have a man to impress,” Pansy responded smacking her hand away and giving her another look. “I still wish you would have worn the heels I picked out.”

“I wore the dress! You know I don’t do heels.” The dress was a shimmery white shift dress, with a deep v neck, cap sleeves and came down to her mid-thigh. Instead of the 4-inch nude heels Pansy picked out, Astoria paired the dress with simple white flats, bringing the outfit back to her level of comfort. She did let Daphne do her makeup but left her blonde locks loose and flowing.

As Astoria reached behind her again to check that her backside wasn’t showing, Neville came through the floo dressed in a simple blue button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of dark trousers. He caught her eye and stopped in his tracks, taking in the sight of her. Behind him, Theo Nott came through the floo and collided right into him.

“Oy mate! What are you doing just standing there?” Theo yelled, catching his balance before he fell. He looked up at Neville and seeing him staring, followed his gaze to Astoria. “Oh, I see! If it isn’t the delectable Ms. Greengrass!”

Theo sauntered over and gave Astoria a mock bow. “M’lady.”

He stood up and glanced over at the other two women. “Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Parkinson,” he said, giving them each a bow as well.

“Nott?! What are you doing here?” Daphne asked once he stood up.

Theo gestured back towards Neville. “I’m his wingman!”

Astoria looked at Theo and then back at Neville. “You’re friends with Theo?” She asked, surprised.

Neville gathered himself and walked towards her. “I am. He’s the friend I told you I’m researching with; the potions master.”

The three women looked at Theo in shock. “You’re a potions master?” Pansy asked incredulously. 

Theo answered with a gasp, “You offend me!”

Neville clapped him on the back. “Ah, you’ll get over it mate.”

Theo glared at him in return before turning back to the women, grinning. “Shall we ladies?” 

The group left the Leaky Cauldron into Muggle London and walked a few blocks to another wizard hangout, this one known for its loud music and dance floor. Upon entering, Daphne and Pansy left the other three to order drinks as they looked for a place to sit. The place was beginning to fill up with young witches and wizards so Neville offered to squeeze through the throng of people up to the bar to order.

“I’ll be right back!” he yelled into Astoria’s ear, his lips grazing the spot behind her ear. 

Astoria shivered at the touch and nodded in response, stepping closer to Theo so as not to lose him in the crowd.

As Neville walked away, Theo yelled into her other ear. “He really likes you you know!”

Astoria looked at him. “How do you know that?” she yelled back.

“He keeps talking about you! I think I’ve heard him say your name more the past few weeks than he ever said Ginny’s name in the years they dated!”

“But they just broke up! How could he have moved on so quickly?” She asked back.

“They were never in love! I think the whole thing happened by accident and they became too comfortable to look elsewhere!” Theo snorted. “Well, at least he did. Clearly, she was looking!” 

Astoria smacked his arm. “She took my fiance, you know!”

“From what I hear, that was also a relationship of convenience!” Theo yelled at her, giving her a pointed look.

Astoria gave him a small nod as Neville joined them again, his hands full of drinks.

“What are you two talking about?” He yelled above the noise.

“Ginny and Draco!” Theo yelled back, grinning at him.

“Bloody hell mate!” Neville yelled, giving Astoria an apologetic look. He handed Theo his drink plus the ones for Daphne and Pansy. “Let’s find the others!” 

Theo shrugged and turned the direction the other two had gone and made a path for them to follow. 

Neville handed Astoria her drink and placed his now empty hand on the small of her back. “I’m sorry about him!” He said into her ear. Astoria gave him a smile in return and followed Theo.

The evening continued joyously with Neville and Theo constantly making quips at each other, making the girls laugh at their expense. When a song would come on that Pansy or Daphne liked, they would drag each other and an eager Theo to the dance floor, leaving Astoria and Neville alone for a few moments.

“Are you having a good time?” Astoria asked during one of these moments.

“Anytime I spend with you is a good time,” he responded as he reached over to rub her bare arm with his fingers.

She looked up at him just as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips met hers tentatively at first but when she didn’t pull away he increased his pressure. She reached up and grasped the back of his neck, her fingers pulling his short hair to entice him closer. He responded by pulling her body against his, his hands running down the side of her waist, his thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts. She gasped and he took the opportunity to swipe his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his own. She put her other hand to his cheek and felt the slight stubble there on her palm. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and nipped it between her teeth causing him to groan and pull her even close, his hand splayed across her back. He pulled his lips away from hers and kissed his way across her jaw, and up to that spot behind her ear.

“Come back to my place?” He whispered into her ear, running his tongue around the edge, pulling the lobe into his mouth.

Astoria’s head fell back and her hands moved to his arms. She squeezed his biceps and nodded her agreement. He ground his hips into her, showing her exactly what their kiss had done to him and pulled back to look at her intently. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the exit, bypassing the other three as they were leaving the dance floor.

"Oy! Where are you off to?" Theo yelled in their direction. 

Neville grinned in response as Astoria continued to pull him through the crowd. 

"Have fun you two!" Pansy yelled, the other two catcalling next to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Astoria woke to a familiar scene in Neville's bed, except this time Neville was wrapped around her tightly. His arm was holding her around the waist, pulling her back against his chest. His other arm was under her neck, his hand laying loosely in front of her face and his legs were entangled with hers, molding his body to hers. 

Astoria wiggled slightly to loosen his grip and he murmured in his sleep, his breath moving her hair. She moved more and was able to slip out of his grasp and up from the bed quickly. As she looked around for her clothes she heard movement on the bed and turned to find him awake, sitting up against his headboard. 

“You don’t have to go,” he said, his voice low and rough from sleep. 

“Yes I do,” she responded, finding her undergarments and pulling them on. “This was a mistake.” 

He watched her scurry around his room, searching for her dress and shoes. 

“I’m falling for you,” he said quietly, catching her off guard. 

She stopped and turned back to him, holding one shoe in her hand. “I told you not to get attached.” She said firmly. 

“I know. I’m trying.” He looked up and caught her gaze. “Can I take you out once more before I leave?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said shaking her head.

“No, I suppose you’re right,” he replied sadly.

She sat on the end of the bed, fully dressed, and reached for his hand as her throat grew tight with emotion. “I like you, Neville, I really do, but this is for the best. I can’t let myself fall for you and let you watch me die.” 

She squeezed his hand and stood up to leave. He gripped her hand and pulled her attention back to him. 

“Will you at least let me write to you?” he pleaded.

“Yes, you can write to me,” she responded. 

He pulled her hand up to his mouth giving it a soft kiss. “Goodbye Astoria.”

“Goodbye Neville.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Neville’s first letter arrived the next day before he had even left for Hogwarts. It was a quick letter, thanking her for allowing him to write to her; telling her how comfortable he was talking to her and glad he would still be able to.

The next letter arrived the day after that. The next, the day after. And it continued. Short notes at first, simple in their content: recapping his journey back to Hogwarts; the first couple days of the new term; his excitement over the success of a new plant species he was granted permission to grow. 

Astoria responded every week or so when she had time. She found herself waiting for his owl each day; the bird growing fond of her as well. Quite like his owner, Neville’s owl never pushed for a response, sitting quietly as she read each letter until she finished and gave him either a response or treat as dismissal.

Pansy and Daphne stayed true to their word and were helping her live out plan B. They had already taken her to Paris and Florence to eat, drink and shop. She ventured into Muggle London and found a company that took her skydiving over the city. She had even made it through the first round of interviews with her portfolio for a designing opportunity with the Ministry. 

By the second month of being away, Neville’s letters grew in length and intensity. He talked more personally than before, telling her of his family and his wishes that she could meet them someday.

A few weeks before Christmas, Neville asked her to visit him over the winter break as he had already signed up to stay for the students that were staying. After contemplating for a couple of weeks, Astoria accepted his invitation last minute. 

She arrived at Hogsmeade in the early afternoon intending to return home the next morning. She’d decided to give herself one last night with him, and planned to tell him all communication had to stop. She could sense his growing feelings in his letters to her and her judgment was beginning to get clouded. She had to end what they had before they both fell deeper; before it was too hard; before fate ended it for them.

Neville was standing outside the station, waiting for her, with a single yellow flower in his hand. He smiled brightly when we noticed her and came forward to plant a small kiss on her cheek, catching the corner of her mouth with his own. 

She reached up and cupped his neck with her hand, giving him a brief hug. 

“It’s good to see you Astoria. I’m so glad you came!” He exclaimed handing her the flower and grabbing her things in his hand. He held out his free arm for her to take and gestured towards the castle. “I hope you don’t mind the walk.”

Astoria lifted the flower to her nose and inhaled before placing her arm in his. “I’d love it; thank you.”

They smiled at each other before taking off towards Hogwarts. As they walked they chatted about her work with the ministry designing the Wizengamots new robes. 

“I honestly can’t believe they offered me the task! It may seem like a mundane design but it is a rather large amount of robes and they are worn for every major event the Wizengamot members attend officially.” Astoria tightened her grip on Neville’s arm in her excitement before continuing. “Being the designer will give me the attention I need to get my foot in with other high-class designers.”

“It’s fantastic Astoria - I am so happy for you!” Neville nudged her shoulder with his. “You deserve it.”

Astoria grinned widely. “And you? You’ve been rather vague on your extracurricular activities of late. Anything exciting going on?”

Neville glanced over at her and winked but didn’t say anything. 

“What?” She asked laughing. “Are you hiding something from me, Professor Longbottom?” 

Neville grinned at her mischievously and shrugged, but continued to stay silent. 

“Neville! What are you keeping from me?” She demanded half-seriously. 

“You’ll see!” He responded laughing as she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. 

“Come on. I have a small tour planned so you can see all the changes here before dinner.”

~~~~~~~~~~

After a quick tour, Neville brought Astoria back to his chambers to drop her things off for the night and let her freshen up for dinner. She rejoined him and they made their way to the Great Hall where a small handful of students and a few teachers were just sitting down to dine as well.

Astoria sat down excitedly at the end of one of the four tables. “I’ve had the chance to eat some amazing food in my life especially these last few months but nothing compares to the food here at Hogwarts.”

Neville sat down across from her as the feast began to appear before them. “It is the best perk of being a professor,” he said in agreement.

After getting their fill and topping it off with dessert, Neville stood and offered his hand to her.

“I want to show you something.”

Astoria placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the main doors. He summoned a coat for each of them and led her outside to the greenhouses. Once they entered, Neville brought her to the back where the nocturnal plants were. Here they found a bench surrounded by glowing flowers, their petals illuminating the whole area and providing enough light that they were able to see each other in the darkness.

“I have something for you,” Neville said earnestly and handed her a small box as they sat down. 

Astoria froze staring at the box in her hand.

“Neville..” she began apprehensively.

“It’s not what you think,” he said laughing. “Just open it.”

Astoria took a deep breath and lifted the lid to reveal a few small vials. She looked up at Neville confused.

“I’m not sure what I’m looking at here.”

“It’s a treatment. Theo and I have been researching blood curses and testing out different theories and we finally came upon one that works.”

Astoria felt tears well up in her eyes as Neville continued.

“From everything we’ve read, blood curses cause an issue with blood coagulation so the vials simply have Dittany and Flobberworm Mucus in them. We tried making a potion with the two but Flobberworm Mucus, when combined with anything over heat, just thickens the substance so we had the idea to put them together in their pure form.” He pulled an item from his pocket and showed it to her. “You will need to use this muggle form of injection with a needle to get the substance right into your bloodstream, but once you do it should make your blood clot.” Neville looked up at her to see tears running down her cheeks.

“I hope it’s ok. I know you asked me not to get attach--” He broke off as Astoria suddenly threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into him.

“Why would you do this for me?” She asked through her tears.

He wrapped his around her back and pulled her onto his lap.

“Why? Because I would do anything to have more time with you.” He pulled back to look into her eyes. “You asked me not to get attached but how could I not? You’re an amazing woman Astoria and I want nothing more than to get to know you better.“ He pressed his forehead against hers and continued. “This isn’t a cure, as much as I wish it could be. You will have to do this treatment monthly, but it should slow down the curse by quite a bit and give you many, more years to enjoy life.”

Astoria sniffled and smiled before leaning in to kiss him. She laughed as their lips slid apart from the wetness of her tears and settled for another hug.

“Does this mean I can take you on an official date now?” Neville asked against her hair.

“Yes!” Astoria laughed again happily and wiped her face on her sleeve. “Yes, you can take me on a date now.” As she leaned in to kiss him she paused and whispered against his lips, “Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

One Year Later

“Do you, Astoria, take Neville to be your husband? Do you vow to share your life with him, honor him, keep him in sickness and health, in sorrow and joy, and to speak the truth to him in love always?”

Astoria grinned happily. “I do”.

“And do you, Neville, take Astoria to be your wife? Do you vow to share your life with her, honor her, keep her in sickness and health, in sorrow and joy, and to speak the truth to her in love always?”

Neville dropped one of her hands to make an X over his chest, responding “Cross my heart; I do.”

Astoria leaned in for a kiss and Neville pulled her into his arms as the small crowd laughed and the clerk continued quickly. “I pronounce you husband and wife. You may continue kissing the bride!”

Astoria and Neville broke apart laughing, staring intently at each other. 

“I love you,” he mouthed at her.

“I love you,” she mouthed back.

They turned and, with joined hands, walked through their friends and family into their new life together, full of possibilities and dreams still to come true.


End file.
